The Adventures of Velma and the Winchesters
by heavengilmore
Summary: Velma finds herself trapped in the real world with the Winchesters. A portal throws her literally right into the boys recreational room. Will she return to her cartoon home? will she become more like the real world. Will she find Love in one of the boys.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural/Scooby Do

Pairings: Velma/Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own either shows.

Note: This a continuation of the crossover episode.

Adventures of Velma and the Winchesters

Dean and Sam were passed out in their recreational room surrounded by empty beer cans and one bottle of vodka. Sam was lucky enough to pass out on the couch, while Dean was layed face forward in the floor. They spent the night drinking trying to forget just for a night all the trouble they been through and the people they've lost like Jack and their Mother. Mary and Jack were both still trapped in the other world.

A bright shinny light appeared out of nowhere with a loud boom that woke the boys up suddenly. It took them a moment to gain focus. A young woman was thrown out of the light. She hit the floor hard. Dean rushed to her side. The boys didn't move, in case it was a demon, witch, or something evil.

"What the crap" Dean shouted.

" Is that who I think it is" replied Dean.

" Sure the hell don't look like know cartoon character"

" Um..where am I? Sam can you explain?" asked the woman.

The boys stood there in shock, they had their Scooby doo encounter a few days, but here in front of them was no other than Velma. She looked more like a real version of herself that the character her.

" Would one you knuckle heads please answer me" Velma stated more like a damand. She was scared, excited, and curious all at once.

Dean and Sam turned to look at one another before Sam replied " Well you see, you came through a portal your in the real world" Sam replied, as Dean slapped him across the chest

" Dude, what the hell. She going to learn the truth eventually"

A very different looking Velma stood their a bit lost. Her red skirt was short and leather, she had a black v-neck tee on, knew high boots, no freckles, and her hair was longer. She looked down at herself " Please, tell me what's gong on and why am I dressed like this"

Dean grinned at Sam" Your in our world now, I am going to bed. Sammy here will explain everything to you. We can figure out what the hell happened tomorrow morning. Dean left Sam Standing and headed off to his bedroom.

" Start talking Sam. Why do you seem taller, yours shoulders are so much more broader"?

Sam sighed. " It's a very long story, you should uh sit"

Three hours later Sam and Velma had just finished talking. Velma was still in disbelief slightly. " Your telling me I'm not real. I was not real"

Sam sighed. Its been a long three hours trying to explain the real world. " No your real, in fact your very real in the world. " Sam had a hard time keeping his eyes from roaming to her cleavage.

" The question, is how did Iget here and why" Velma gave up. She accepted she was in a different world similar to her own but very different. She was a cartoon character that came to life.

" We 're going to figure that out as soon as Dean gets up"

Velma thought to herself _This is crazy. Jinkies. this world is crazy. Not that I'm complaining about being here with Sam. Man he so much different than before, still attractive but stronger. If his story is true than been through way to much. I want to stare at his shoulders, pretty hair, and deep eyes all day. I want to kiss him again..and do other..omg what's wrong with me. I'm thinking badly. I'm adapting to this real world version of me as Sam put it, without my permission. " Okay, Sam. I m tired. Where can I rest"_

 _Sam_ lead her to a spare bedroom., they had many in the bunker. The room had a twin bed, a desk, a bathroom, chair, and the lighting was horrible.

"Its a tad dark in here"

" We're in a bunker, there are no windows and the lighting is low for energy purposes" Sam explained. Velma gave him a small smile.

" Sam..I need pajamas" Velam felt embarssed asking him. She turned a shade of pink. Sam thought it was cute. The character version of herself was showing.

" Oh, I'll bring you sweats a t-shirt"

" No pajams?"

"We don't have what you would consider pajames here. You'll be comfortable in what I"m bringing you"

" Okay" Sam left the room for a minute to retrieve her bed clothes.

He came back into the room and handed her one of his T'shirts and a pair of his sweats"

" Um Thanks. Are these yours" Velma asked shly.

" Yes they are, I'll see you in the morning. Well it be more like noon, Its nearly morning now"

Velma nodded, she walked toward Sam. Samw as confused about what she was doing. Velma kissed him on the cheek. " Good night"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either show.

Pairings: Sam/Velma

Supernatural/Scooby Doo

Chapter 2

Six hours latter the boys were in the kitchen making pancakes, sausage, and eggs. Its more than they usually make, but with Velma here, they figured they needed a full breakfast. Sam peeked in the Fridge, only to realize they didn't have much to drink. " Dude, We got beer, more beer, oh and a few sodas. I'm gonna run up to the store and get a few groceries.

" No..I'll go. You take over. Velma is more fond of you, would hate to leave her here with me. She be beyond scared as it would be awkward. "

" Fine, that makes sense" Dean grabbed the keys to the impala that was hanging on the kitchen wall hook and headed out the door. He shouted over his shoulder " OH and Try to keep your hands to yourself" Dean teased.

Sam looked at the mess Dean made in the kichen. He first started by doing the dishes, while he let the sausage pattys cook on each side. Than he checked on the eggs. Dean had already completed the pancakes. About 10 minutes later Velma made her way into the Kitchen. She was still wearing the bed clothes Sam loan her the night before.

"Good Morning Sam, Does your brother not wake up as early as you do"

"He actually went to the store to buy some groceries" Sam replied.

" Oh, could you get me some orange juice Please" Velma asked. She was trying to make the best of this new world.

"I would if we had some, Dean will bring some home from the store"

" OH, what do you have to drink then?"

" Beer and more Beer"

" Oh.. I've never been around alcohol" Velma stated, which didnt' surprise Sam.

"Of course not. You can wait for Dean to get back, or maybe some ice water? Sam was trying to be polite as possible. He didn't want to scare her anymore.

" Yes please. I haven't had a cooked breakfast at home in a long time, we always ate a diner's or in the mystery van"

"Right" Sam replied as he sat a place in front of her at the table. " Dean should be back any minute now, the store is just up the road"

A few short minutes later , Dean cam barraging in with a couple of Grocery Bags " Sammy, go get the rest please" Dean bought a whole cart full of different items, milk, tea, lemonade, snacks, premade burgers. Anything he could. He didn't know what Velma ate or how long she would be staying with them. He wanted to be prepared.

" The rest Dean. What did you do by the whole store" Sam seemed annoyed.

" Dude, shut up. I didn't know what to buy"

Velma watch the exchange between. " Do you not buy groceries regularly"

Sam sweetly responded to her" Not often, we spend a lot of time traveling, which means we may only be home for a few days. When do need food, I'm typically the one to run to the store"

" Oh I see" Sam smiled at her " How was your food"

" Geez Sammy, let her eat than maybe she can tell you"

" I've only ate a little so far, thanks for making me breakfast"

" No prob" Dean replied.

Velma looked confused " I thought Sam did"

"Well he did mostly, but I started it"

"Anyways, Velma do you remember what you were doing before you arrived here" Dean went straight to the point.

" Dean, can we at least enjoy breakfast before we dig into that" Sam asked.

" Right, Sam you still ant got the groceries in. I'm not bringing the rest in" Dean replied.

Velma sat her plate to the side since she was done. "That's okay, Sam Ill help you bring them in"

" Sure, Uh Thanks Velma" Sam replied as the two headed out to get the groceries.

Dean, Sam, and Velma were at the table in the library discussion the events that occurred trying to figure out how Velma, made her way to this world.

" So before you were dropped here, you were dreaming?" Dean asked. _I bet she was dreaming about Sammy's broad shoulders._

" Is it possible you may of been dreaming about something that could of linked you here"

" I was dreaming about a boy I met" Velma may of came in dressed more like this world as less like she was in costume, but she sure did still blushed the same.

" Would this boy happen to be a grown man with broad shoulders and very tall" Dean teased.

Sam hissed at Dean" Please continue Velma. So you were dreaming, when you were in bed, were was you at"

" I wasn't in bed sleeping, I dozed off on the couch of our motel room. The others and I was investigating a case at a fancy hotel. We had room with two bedrooms and a shared seating area"

" Okay, so what was you dreaming about, maybe it caused you to arrive here"

Sam smiled slight at the nervous young woman in front of him who was still wearing the loose T-shirt and sweat pants he loaned her. " Its okay. I want to know. Tell us what the dream included"

"Okay. It was about You. I dreamed that you and your brother was a mystery like angels that came to rescued us. Only because you disappeared after that night in the haunted mansion and I couldn't find your names in a search I did"

" I see, what all happened in this dream" Dean calmly asked. Dean was trying to remain patient with the cartoon woman.

" Sam came back, with his broad shoulders, smooth long hair, dreamy eyes, and he looked so dreamy, he met us at the diner. I ran up to him and well you know" Velma got a little carried away describing her dream. The boys was wondering if she could turn anymore red, than she already as. Sam felt a little embarrassed as well, he had a fictional woman who is very much real now, crushing on him.

" So what happened when you ran up to Broad sholders here" Dean asked.

" I uh, we uh. Well I. Jinkies. I jumped up in his strong arms and planted one on him"

" You planted what Velma" Sam asked. He was starting to enjoy her frustration a little to much

" I kissed you, like before and than I found myself here"

" So let me gets this straight. A cartoon fictional character had a dream that we was angels, Than you came to meet her in the dream and you made out"

Sam looked annoyed, he shrieked" Dean, don't say it like that. She still tyring to understand and believe it all"

" Its okay Sam, I know I"m real. You told me I was, um I need to get dressed" Velma was so overwhelmed she forgot she was still wearing bed clothes" Velma remembered as she looked down at herself. She loved being in Sam's Clothes, but they were both dressed. She need to be dressed to.

" I'll tell you what, the room across from yours has some of our mom's clothes in it, you can borrow something to wear. It should all fit you I'm guessing. Than latter today I'll take you shopping" Sam informed Velma.

"Why do we need to go shopping, I have an outfit" Velma wonder.

" We talked about all this last night, here it's important to have at least a few outfits, unless you have multiple copies of one outfit, besides you need clothes that allow you to fit in here, until we can managed to send you back" Sam explained. Velma nodded and headed to changed clothes. Once she was out of the room Dean and Sam could talk privately.

" While you two go on your little shopping date, I will give Cas a call and see what he knows about this situation."

Sam was getting annoyed with Deans jokes " Dean! Its not. She needs clothes"

"Oh Com' on Sam, you can be the first to bang a real cartoon character. So, what do you think we are dealing with Sammy"

" Frist, none of this is funny Dean. She thinks her world is real and I don't know Dean, Trickster maybe? Demond destroying a popular cartoon?

"Maybe Cas, will know something" Dean reassured Sam. _I really hope Cas can hep figure this out, Sam don't know it yet, but hes falling for this cartoon chick. Not that I"m complaining. She very real here in the real world. Her real version looks better than she did before. She not bad looking for a nerdy chick. Her and Sam would match perfectly._

 _Sam really wanted to figure this out for Velma, she deserved answers. She need returned the schooby gang. This all seems crazy, but my whole life has been nothing but crazy. I gotta help her into decent clothes. DAmmit what am I thinking. Find clothes. Find clothes, not into or out of clothes. She looked pretty sexy and real in my seats and t-shirt. I should find her some cute pjs when we go shopping_

Sam and Velma were in a large department store, upstairs in the women's section. Velma was very overwhelmed, she has never experienced such a large selection of clothing. It was all so different than what she was used to. She looked through a few racks, while Sam sat in a nearby chair watching.

" Do you need some help, I don't know much about womens clothing, but I know what you would need to fit in around here" Sam suggested.

" Please, that would be great" Velma replied.

"Okay, Well I recommend hunting clothes, since you may be on the road with us, that and danger comes at us when we least expect it. A few nice outfits, Pajama's, shoes, you need a little bit of everything" Velma picked a few outfits out, some jeans, pants, shorts, skirts, tops, shoes, and everything she could think of.

"Woah, slowed down. Maybe try a few on first to see how they fit and look on you, and be sure you have clothes that will work well together"

Velma paused for a moment" Your right, I was just so overwhelmed" Velma headed to the dressing room to start trying on outfits. Velma wasn't sure if she neded to come out to show Sam each of them if any, she was nervous and shy. She finally worked up the nerve and came out in the first choice. A pair of jeans, with a orange T-shirt and a pair of flaiats.

" How do I look?" she nervously asked.

Sam looked her over, she looked normal "Perfect, try a few more over, you need a little bit of everthing"

" I don't want blow all your money Sam" Velma replied, she wonder how hunters even made money.

"Don't worry about it, I got it covered" Sam replied. He wasn't going to dare tell her how.

Velma retreated back to the dressing room, then a few minutes later came out in another outfit, this continued on for what felt likes hours and Horus for Sam. Sam dozed off after a while, Velma came out wearing red Jeggings, a red and orange top, a pair of black fats, and a blue jean jacket. She tapped Sam on the shoulder" Sam, wake up I done in this part of the store"

Sam jumped slightly " Oh, sorry. What else do you need, surely we got It all covered that was several outfits"

Velma blushed. " I need to go uh go to that store next door" Sam racked his brain, the only store next door was dollar general and oh. He understood now

" You need to go to Victoria secret or the dollar store. Maybe both" Sam was trying to be cool about it all.

" I need garments for underneath by clothes, than maybe a few things at the other place" Velma blushed heavily.

Sam thought it was cute, that she still talked like she was in a cartoon, watching what she said and how she said it. " Okay, than lets go"

Sam walked her over to Victoria secret, but she refused to let him come in with her. " Meet me across the street here at his café when your done okay?" Sam informed Velma.

" Okay, good because all this shopping has me starved." Velma stated " I don't have a clue how Daphane can do this all the time." Than it hit her hard. Sam looked worried.

" My friends. I forgot about the scooby Gang, they must be worried" Velma replied. Sam didn't know what to say. She was talking about a cartoon after all. So, he brought her into his arms and hugged her.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural/Scooby Doo

Velma/Sam

The Adventures of Velma and the Winchesters

Velma and Sam was sitting at a small table in the back corner in a busy Café nearby the shopping center. Sam waited for what felt like hours for Velma to finish shopping in Victoria secret. If she was going to adjust to real life, he felt he needed to get to know her. The her that wasn't shown on tv or maybe her background was included. He doesn't remember.

Velma sat quietly staring at Sam, she really enjoyed shopping with him and was embarrassed over her small melt down before entering the garment store. _He is so handsome, braod shoulders, I don't why but I love those shoulders, he sweet, caring, considerate, he treats me like a person. A real person. Its been hard but Im starting to understand that I've came to life basically. I cant wait to eat this meal with him, maybe we can learn more about each other._

Sam broke the awkward silence" So, you're here now with us, we should learn more about you"

" Right, 21 questions" Velma joked.

"We can just talk, I'll start and we can just let the conversation flow" Sam replied, than his phone vibrated. He checked it, it was Dean telling him he hasn't heard back from Cas yet.

" Is everything okay?" Velma asked.

" Oh yes, that was just Dean, so tell me do you know how old you are" Sam probably didn't word that correctly.

" Um what. Of course I know hold old I am." Velma gave him a strange look than continued " The gang and I have been solving mysteries for years but technically with my birthday I would be 25"

" Right, you know you never aged" Sam replied, hoping she understood what he meant.

" Yeah, but I"m guessing since I'm here now, that will change"

"More than likely, so tell me where are you from," Sam politely asked trying to make this seen as normal as possible"

They continued talking for awhile, they had just finished their plates and order desert.

" I've talked about me Mr., but you haven't told me your age or anything about you. Only that you're a hunter"

" Oh, it's a family thing. Family business. I was going to college for awhile majoring in Law. I had escaped the family business but than Dean came to let me know our dad was missing. Been hunting every since than. That was 13 years ago. You much younger than me and Dean. I'm reaching my 35th birthday in a short few days. we been through some pretty scary shit the last three years. Our dad died years ago, Castiel is like our brother and best friend. Our mother's name is Mary. We got ton of hunter buddies. Not much to know" Sam summed up quickly. The waitress has now placed two bowls of ice cream in front of them, topped with sprinkles, and a brownie at the side.

" This looks delicious" Velma was thrilled about desert. She could picture Sam as a lawyer.

That ate, than headed back to the bunker, Dean was getting worried. He been blowing Sam's phone up for the last hour or so.

The Bunker-

Castile had just walked in, to find Dean flipping through books drinking a cold beer.

" I have information for you, on the whereabouts of the cartoon girl"

Dean nodded for him to continue "They are not here, please Cas, what is it"

Cas started to explain " It would be hard for her to return, when the writers have written her character off the show"

" Cas, that's impossible, its all reruns. There is no more writing"

Castiel thought for a second" That means than, that something or someone is interfering with the cartoon"

Dean looked angry " Do you have proof the character write off, who could do such a horrible thing to a classic"

Castiel pulled out the cellphone that Dean had bought for him, he pulled up the vidoe, but couldn't' remember how to play it " Give me that Cast" Dean took the phone and hit play.

The clip showed Velma leaving the scooby gang to live at home with her parents, than 3 weeks later she dies peacefully in her sleep from cancer"

" What the fuck, this is outrageous. How do we fix this" At this point Sam has entered the room.

" Fix what Dean" Dean and Castiel looked at each other than turned to Sam" Someone or something is screwing with Scooby Doo" Dean replied.

" What do you mean, Velma is in her room napping, now would be the time to talk" Sam stated firmly.

Dean explained the news to Sam, than showed him the video.

" She cant know this, at least not yet" Sam decided. She was just barely adjusting to real life.

" She is having a hard enough time adjusting to our world, So Sammy we will put this on pause until we can find a way in to investigate"

" Woah Dean, you mean you want us to go back into the show? Asked Castiel

" Yep, it's the only way" Dean was little too thrilled about going back into his favorite cartoon.

" We have no way in Dean!" Sam reminded him.

" Until we find a way, we will go about as normal as possible" Dean told Samy " In fact, why don't you go check in on or resident Cartoon character"

" Dean if you're going to treat the girl normal, you should refrain from calling her that" Castiel explained.

" Right, so Sammy boy how was shopping? Did you get a sneak peak at the goods while she tried clothes one"

"Seriously Dean, you're a pig!. I sat around why she tried on Clothes, she showed me a few, we went to a ladies store, dollar general, and then ate lunch at a café"

" Good little brother, treated the girl to lunch. Which ladies store" Dean teased.

Sam tried to ignore Dean" Fine, it was Victoria Secret and I waited outside"

" I bet she picked something sexy out just for you" Dean snorted.

" You boys are impossible" Castile was amused.

Sam gave Dean and evil looked than left the room. He wanted to check in on Velma, made sure she didn't overhear anything and go all her bags inside. _Dean can really be a ass sometimes, but I love him. He means well. I definitely saw a new side of Velma today. A side I enjoyed. IF she gonna be around here for awhile, I should make the best of it. That girl was hiding a good looks under all those baggy clothes in the show. She sweet, intelligent, and dam right sexy_

Velma Room-

Velma was feeling more confident than she normally was. She put on a cute pair of pajama shorts, and a matching night cami. In what she wore before she always go to hot, this was comfortable and she knew she wouldn't sweat in it. Velma was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, she shouted open.

" I just wanted uh.." Sam couldn't form any words. He was taken back by how beautiful she looked and how dang hot she was in those little pajamas.

" Are you alright, is this not appropriate, Its new to me" Velma stated looking down to her outfit. " Ladies dress differently here"

" No, its Perfect" Sam finally got out. " I'll uh let you get back to what you were doing"

" Wait Sam, stay for a minute please" Velma begged nervously like a school girl.

" Okay" Velma grinned " Could you move the bed for me? I don't' want to be right under the vent"

" You want me to the move the bed? He was surprised. Definitely not what he was expecting" Okay, its not heavy I'll scoot it over. "

" Great" Velma replied. She sat down at the desk, and watched him move the bed over with his strong muscles. Now she understood why Daphane always had Fred move things around.

Sam took a seat on the bed when he wad done. Velma walked over to him and leaned down to give him a thank you kiss on the cheek, but instead their lips met one another. He pulled her down into his lap and they depend the kiss. After getting heavy for a few seconds Sam stopped them" We should stop, I don't want to take advantage of, or do anything that might be scary for you"

Velma laughed slightly at him" Sam, it okay, You won't. I'm not as innocent as I appear, ask Shaggy, We uh used to hook in the past" Sam just gave her a surprised looked, than kissed her forcefully. By now they were laying back on the bed with Velma on top of him, Sam asked for permission with his eyes before he pulled her cami over her head and continue on his mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural/Scooby Doo

Velma/Sam

Disclaimer: I do now own either of these shows.

 **The adventures of Velma and the Winchesters**

Sam Winchester couldn't believe the night he just had, it wasn't a bad night but more than likely didn't need to happen. Eventually they would have to break the news to Velma, that as of right now she can return home. After the night he experience, he can confirm that she is very much real. They even did a repeat of last night this morning. Sam stayed quite and still in the small twin bed, the woman next to him was cuddle up to him, laying in his arm, making it difficult to get up. He really wanted to shower, and find his way back to his room before Dean discovered him.

" You need to go don't' you" She asked in a quite voice.

" I just need to shower and head to my room to get dressed, before Dean comes barging in looking for me. I would prefer he doens't seem you naked"

Even after the events of last night, she still turned red from embarrassment.

" Sam. What happens now. Like when I go back" She asked. She really hated that eventually she would have to return to her world, to the scooby gang.

Sam remained silent for a few seconds, he wasn't sure how to answer " Honestly, I don't know, but we will figure out"

She was very tired and half asleep " Shsh..go back to sleep, I'm gonna shower and head to the kitchen to meet Dean for Breakfast" Sam eased himself out of the bed.

Breakfast—Kitchen

Dean and Castiel was sitting at the table in front of a large stack of Pancakes, sausage, and biscuits n gravy when Sam walked in. Sam was glowing and seem to be in way to good of a mood.

" Hello Sunshine, where you run off to last night" Dean teased.

" Dean. He seems to have a glow about him" Castiel stated. As a angel he had a strange sense about things.

" I was here Dean, sleeping peacefully in my room" Sam replied hoping they bought it.

" Whatever Dude, You got that " I got Laid look" going on"

" I told you I was here, I wasn't out with a girl" Sam trying to play it cool. Hopefully they would stop teasing before Velma made her way in here.

" Of course you weren't out Sammy, because the girl was already here" Dean shot back with a huge grin.

" Shut up Dean, she'll be joining us soon"

Castile just cuaght on and realized " Sam, was it wise to sleep with a cartoon character who hopefully will return soon"

Sam gave Castiel a annoyed look "Maybe not, but she very much real here"

Dean could tell his brother was happy. " So, how was it"

" None of your business Dean, I"m not telling you about any of the times" Sam let that part slip.

" Day little bro, more than once, you must of enjoyed it' Which caused Sam to grinn.

Velma had made her way into the kitchen, luckily she didn't walk in on any of that conversation. The only seat free at the table was next to Sam. She trying her best not to be nervous.

"Good morning, Thanks Dean this food looks yummy"

" Good morning Velma, how did you sleep" Dean asked. Knowing that neither one of them slept much.

" I uh..slept fine" She said quickly. They continue to eat, then Sam's phone began ringing. He reached to get it out of his pocket.

"It's Jodie" Sam told Dean. Dean looked a bit worried and Velma was scared it was another girl. LIke a old girlfriend.

" Yeah..Jodie. Oh. We'll be on our way" Sam said as he hung up.

" What's wrong" Dean asked. " We got a case?"

" Yeah..We need to head to South Dakota as soon as possible, Jodie needs our help. The girls are gone missing. She hasn't heard from them in days"

" Did they go on a hunting trip?" Castiel asked.

" No, they went missing after school"

" Let's pack up and go than. Oh shit..Velma" Dean remember they had a special guest with them.

" What's going on boys? Who's jodi and the girls?" Velma was curious.

Sam replied to Velma in a nicer manner than Dean just spoke "Jodie is a hunter likes us and a old friend. Her girls that she takes care of have gone missing. When we get calls like this, we rushed. Basically, we just got a case to solve"

" This is exciting. I can't wait" Velma was looking forward to working a case in this world with the boys.

" Is it wise to let her tag along? " Castiel asked.

" We can't leave her here Cas, it's not safe alone" Dean surprising informed him.

" Velma, your going with us, but its important to understand these cases arne't men behind scary mask" Sam sweetly told her.

" You made not believe it yet, but once you see for yourself you'll realize we have real monsters here" Dean inputed.

"Well than lets hit the road, it's a good thing Sam bought me some clothes for situations like this"

Dean just shook his head, he grabbed the keys to the impala, and headed out. Sam, Velma and Castiel went to get their duffel bags and followed.

It was pouring down rain in the middle of nowhere, about 6 hours away from South Dakota, Dean was driving, while Castiel was sitting up front near him. Sam rode in the back to make Velma feel more comfortable. She was asleep leaned into his body, he had his head tossed back sound asleep. They looked cute and funny at the same time. Dean was about to passed a car, but the car darted toward them instead. He had to quickly dart off road, they followed him.

Sam and Velma had woken up from the quick movement " Dam, again " Sam shouted.

" Nothing new Sammy, someone is always trying to make us road kill" Dean laughed.

Dean quickly darted off to a deserted road, they went down and made a turn luckily, they lost the person trying to sabotage them.

" Your telling me that someone trying to run you over is normal" Velma asked.

"That's right chick, now we got to wait it out for a minute, hopefully they gave up and moved on, if not we be sitting here for a while watching this dreadful rain" Dean wasn't happy. This was going to put them way off schedule.

" oh Jinkies, look over there" Velma pointed out the window. A car full of ugly looking dudes with strange colored eyes jumped out of a car and darted toward them.

" Shit, I had vampires" Sam stated as he jumped out of the car along with Dean and Cas. " Velma, stay in the car please these guys are vicious"

Velma only nodded. This was way more real and scary than she was used to.

Dean, Cas, and Sam were fighting these vampires off with some difficulty, but after a good five minutes they had killed four vampires in the rain. It was impressive.

Velma was amazed, this only made her think more highly of Sam. He was strong. Her savior. He did this kind of thing daily. It also made her realize that this was the real world, she was now real, and she really was just a cartoon character before. All a sudden she was overwhelmed with emotions.

Sam, dean, and Castiel made their way back into the car. Sam noticed Velma looked uneasy. " Are you alright?"

" I"m fine, I just realized some things is all" Sam gave her a worried look.

" Promise, Il'l talk to you latter about it"

Dean started the car, pulled out of the abended dirt road, cranked up the radio. The four of them rode in silence for the next several hours.


End file.
